This invention relates to a circuit for controlling the operation of motor vehicle fog lights and more particularly to a relay assembly for controlling the operation of fog lights for an automobile.
Automobiles are manufactured having headlights used to project beams of light during periods of darkness or low light. Such headlights may produce high beams, low beams, and day time driving beams. Automobiles may also be fitted with fog lights that assist with driving in fog conditions. Additionally, fog lights are used to improve visibility at night and during severe weather conditions. Some drivers prefer that fog nights be illuminated whenever the headlights are operated to enhance visibility and safety. Automobiles may use photo detectors connected to the headlights to automatically turn on the headlights when low light or no light is detected. A light switch may be provided on a dashboard of an automobile that may have several different settings. For example, the light switch may be set to auto, off, on, or day light running position. Some light switches are set initially in the auto position and it is incumbent upon the driver to manually select a different setting. For example, if the photo sensor does not detect a low light condition then the driver will have to manually move the light switch into the on position or setting. By way of another example, if the photo sensor falsely turns on the lights the driver may manually turn the light switch to the off position.
In the motor vehicles where the light switch is initially set on the auto setting the only way in which to operate the fog lights is to manually select or press a fog light switch. In this arrangement once the car is stopped and the key is removed from the ignition switch the fog light switch is automatically reset. This means that when the car is again operated and the driver desires the fog lights illuminated the driver must press the fog light switch to turn on the fog lights. This arrangement is cumbersome for a few reasons. First, the driver must always operate a switch in order to illuminate the fog lights. As can be appreciated, if the driver needs to operate the fog light switch while driving this could distract the attention of the driver and lead to an accident. Second, if the driver wants to operate the fog lights upon restarting the car the driver must operate the fog light switch. Third, since the fog lights operate with a beam of light that is difficult to perceive the driver might forget to manually turn the fog light switch on and drive without the benefit of fog lights. Fourth, some drivers of motor vehicles prefer to have the fog lights illuminated whenever the headlights are illuminated and this forces the driver to always manually select the fog light switch whenever the headlights are automatically illuminated.
Therefore, it would be desirable and advantageous to have a relay assembly that is capable of automatically operating fog lights. It would also desirable to have a relay assembly that can automatically operate fog lights whenever the headlights, parking lights, or some other lights for a vehicle are illuminated or operated. Also, it would be advantageous to have a relay assembly that can be retrofitted into existing vehicles to have fog lights that illuminate whenever the headlights are illuminated. The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with typical illumination systems. Moreover, the present invention is designed to provide a relay assembly that is capable of automatically operating a pair of fog lights on a vehicle.